


Синхронизация

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing, scientists - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: Драббл о Мише, который оказался заложником нищающих русский оборонительных сил, и Нейтане, который приехал им помочь.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Mikhail Kolyada
Kudos: 5
Collections: Evangelion x Figure skating





	Синхронизация

Коляде повезло родиться до второго удара – его редко пихали в развалюху с гордым именем «Моцарт», наверное, потому что он был слишком взрослым. Это происходило раз в месяца три – его вызывали в Гатчинское управление, надевали контактный комбинезон – тот неприятно жал в плечах и стягивал пах, скорее всего потому, что его шили на маленьких детишек.

Ну, маленьких – это сложное понятие. На тех, которые подходили на пилотирование, то есть лет шестнадцать-семнадцать им было, не больше.

А Мише-то двадцать три. Стасе восемнадцать. Диме девятнадцать. Из всего отдела набралось от силы два человека, которые могли лезть в серийные металлические «Евы», задорого проданные России японцами. Синхронизацию эти двое – Сашенька и Сонечка – отрабатывали как раз в «Моцарте». Проржавевшая насквозь железка, застрявшая навечно в экспериментальном отделении «Эрмитаж», была полностью скопирована с захваченной «Евы»; для экономии LCL разбавляли обычной водой (Стася по приказу полезла, захлебнулась и пролежала два месяца в госпитале, пытаясь очухаться).

«Моцарта» пытались безуспешно модернизировать.

Миша время от времени тестировал.

Ну, очевидно – Миша самый крепкий, самый безотказный, самый подкованный – сидел в командирке, наверное, года три уже, знает все внештатные ситуации – значит, его можно посылать раз за разом.

Гатчинское управление снова встречает его казарменными стянутыми стенами, отколупанной краской (вот эти пятна содрал он сам), закрытой на замок душевой. В Гатчинке неспокойно – «Волхвы» взбунтовались, и координировать испытания нового профессорского эксперимента по повышению возраста пилота придётся вручную.

В раздевалке предусмотрительно не работает связь; Коляда во весь голос матерится, когда застёгивает контактный комбинезон – снова подобран тесный, из голимой синтетики, с дешёвыми низкопробными пластиковыми вставками.

\- Сука, - шипит.

Сзади колет очередной шедевр симбиотического творчества российских инженеров и портных – система жизнеобеспечения.

\- Хуеспечения, - когда читает описание.

Пиздец, правда пиздец.

Сейчас он будет в «Танго-15» или «Танго-40» пытаться шевелить пальцами и не задохнуться в ворованной у японцев LCL.

И это ещё больший…

\- Пиздец, - подытоживает Миша.

\- Я знаю русский.

\- Хуюсский.

Коляда оборачивается на чужой голос, слово вылетает непроизвольно как отражение текущих эмоций. В дверном проёме статично стоит белый халат.

\- Здесь связь не работает, - продолжает белый халат с акцентом.

Белый халат, конечно, оказывается азиатом, кудрявым, безумно самодовольным, вероятнее всего умным и очень, очень раздражающим на данный момент.

\- … И меня послали за тобой, знаешь, коридоры у вас де… Как это слово?

\- Дерьмо, - соглашается Миша.

\- Нейтан, - он тянет руку; Миша стягивает контактную перчатку, жмёт настороженно сухую ладонь нового знакомого. – Я приехал посмотреть на ваши кванты, но тут, кажется, что-то более интересное.

\- «Волхвы», - Коляда кивает, направляясь к коридору. – Ты в управление? Пойдём?

\- У-прав-ле-ни-е. Мне это ни о чём не говорит. Я к профессору Мишину.

Миша сжимает губы в тонкую полосочку – координировать его собирался Мишин, и пообещал какой-то сюрприз; видимо, сюрприз стоит сейчас прямо перед ним, ухмыляясь, поправляет очки, застёгивает халат с нашивкой Американской Конфедерации.

\- Я заебался, - честно говорит Миша, надеясь, что русский мат у Нейтана проседает, и он банально не будет вслушиваться.

Нейтан молчит.

\- На Москву хотя бы нападают, а я в Колпино сижу.

Нейтан молчит, и приходится обернуться – нет, он всё ещё идёт, не потерялся. Просто смотрит внимательно.

\- Не ебу, зачем им резерв.

\- Ага, - меланхоличный тон Нейтана разбавляет унылый монолог Миши, - ты в резерве, да?

\- Я старый, - нервно смеётся, - меня никуда не пускают. Я и сам сидел бы, чинил компьютеры в «Эрмитаже», да только его затопило.

\- Ясно, - и это звучит так по-русски, несмотря на акцент, что Мишу охватывает дежавю.


End file.
